delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delphi Wiki/Archive2
Note: This is an archive. =Main Page Update= It has been mentioned that the Main page needs updating. I am starting this section so that the community can agree on the changes to be made. Please remember to leave your name with your comment using four tildes (~~~~). I will list each section and subsection of the Main Page here so that people can comment on any items of their choice. Welcome *Is this too wordy? Should it be shortened? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : Here's a shorter version: :: The Delphi Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive reference for everything related to Delphi, the premier development tool and language for Windows development. There are currently articles. If you're new to Delphi Wiki, please join us! Visit the page to learn how you can contribute to any article right now. ::If you simply want to post some information without a formal article or ask a question, please use the Delphi Wiki Forums. : --Craig Stuntz 15:22, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Did you know...? Featured Article :I suggest setting http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Business_Case_For_Delphi "The Business Case for Delphi" as the featured article. Nick Hodges recently blogged about it here: http://blogs.codegear.com/NickHodges/archive/2007/07/09/37100.aspx - Descendant 14:33, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Good idea Descendant, nice to see you back btw, not sure what the template is called though.Xsintill 16:12, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Xsintill, I realy wanted to be more active here but I have been so busy and stressed with my project 24x7...and no end in sight at the moment. I'll try to stop by and edit as I can...I had great intentions here I promise! :) - Descendant 01:25, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, Don't worry Descendant we all know how time-consuming work can be and especially when you have your own company like you do. Hopefully some of the new people who have been adding content and changes to the The_Business_Case_For_Delphi page will also help out on the other pages.Xsintill 08:22, 13 July 2007 (UTC) * This should contain a link to the "Application Built with Delphi" page **Nick, do you mean in addition to the link to the actual featured article? In other words, include the link you mention no matter what the featured article is? Eddie 17:49, 31 December 2006 (UTC) News and Updates What do you want in the Delphi wiki? Delphipedia Tutorials and How Tos *I vote that "and How Tos" be removed from the title of this section. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Eddie did you want to change just to Tutorials or were you thinking of something to replace it with. I agree with you on removing the How to from the section title. --Xsintill 21:24, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I mean just "Tutorials". Glad you agree. :) Eddie 22:08, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Tips and Tricks *I feel "Delphi Newsgroups" needs to move to the Communications section. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I totally agree with you on this one it's out of place in the tips and tricks section. *"Useful Delphi Sites" definitely needs to move out of this section, I'm not sure to where though. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe the Reference section or make a new section something like Resources and put it under that section.--Xsintill 21:28, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Delphi People References *I think this section has too many items listed. The lists on the Main Page should be short to avoid clutter, but how many items should we standardize on? 5? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Programming Theory *Is this section necessary? None of the articles have been written, leading me to believe there is little interest. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : They could just be interwiki links; all of this is covered at Wikipedia. --Craig Stuntz 15:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :: That's an idea, but then we should probably move it out of the "Delphipedia" section, since it won't be specific to Delphi. Eddie 15:31, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Delphi Culture *In my opinion "Programming related wikis" does not really belong in the Delphi wiki or at least not on the main page. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) *I'm not sure what "Delphi Programmers" was intended for. Is the person who added it still around to clarify? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Reviews *This section lists reviews of programs written in Delphi. That is only very indirectly about Delphi. I do not think this should be placed on the front page. Moved it to some sub page. --Rif 21:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Other Features *I'm not sure what "Reference Tables" was intended for. Is the person who added it still around to clarify? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) *Change the name from Other Features to Miscellaneous. I think this is the best place to move the build with delphi/c++ builder lists to since these pages don't really fit under the other sections. --Xsintill 21:20, 23 January 2007 (UTC) In reply to your email Eddie I've read through this list and agree with all these points, sadly I have nothing to add add the moment ;) If you like you can remove this note once you have seen it ... Aligma 05:46, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your efforts Aligma. They're always appreciated. Eddie 15:04, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Community Writing Articles *I'm not sure this section is necessary. Instead of having separate articles on each of these topics, they can be incorporated into the About and Wishlist pages. Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) * Question: How do I add an article to the tutorials list of the main page? I have just written Creating Component Templates and wanted to add this to the list.--Dummzeuch 14:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure if there is a better way to do it but if I type in the following url it leads to the template which is editable http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Delphipedia --Xsintill 16:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) * Why have all the links been removed from the Live Templates page? --Dummzeuch 11:06, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Somebody 'unknown' has removed them i've rolled them back. Xsintill 12:37, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: appears to be some sort of bot. It's been blanking random pages on many wikis using the edit summary unknown. Angela talk 15:48, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :: It just happened again, even though the IP has been blocked ?? :::It was a different IP address. We'll have a solution for this tomorrow that will let us block this bot, but until then, I'll semi-protect the page so that only registered users can edit it. Angela talk 16:39, 5 June 2007 (UTC) About the project *Which of these items is really about the Delphi wiki project? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : "Privacy policy" in particular doesn't make sense. Wikia owns/runs the site, so they're the only ones who can have a privacy policy. --Craig Stuntz 15:30, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Communications *I'm not sure what "Contact Information" was intended for. Does anyone see a need for it? Eddie 16:48, 31 December 2006 (UTC) miscellaneous *There are quite a few empty pages in the wiki. I just stumbled over "Create DB components" which is even linked from the main page. While a page in progress might be fine an empty page definitely shouldn't be linked from the main page --Dummzeuch 17:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Delete the link. I agree it shouldn't be there. Eddie 19:39, 1 July 2007 (UTC)